Life by Life
by ChristyAliceKuran
Summary: -¡¿Como demostrar que lo que digo es la puta verdad! ¡Me gustas, joder! / Una frase muy inesperada de la persona menos indicada; si hablamos de Shougo Haizaki. De un tío violento pasara a ser un loco enamorado. HaizakixOC
1. Trama

_**A decir verdad no tenía planeado subir esta historia, era parte de un proyecto de Ingles -que obviamente estaba escrito en ese idioma, y di los créditos por lo de los personajes-, pero unos amigos me animaron a ponerlo, aunque fuese un asco a mi parecer. Esta es la trama**_

* * *

Shougo Haizaki, apenas con 16 años y ya es un chico violento destinado a ir a una cárcel. Un buen jugador de baloncesto, pero su objetivo es superar a los prodigios de la _Kiseki no Sedai_, ser el "milagro" más fuerte.

Asahi Renji, una chica distante y fría, es un lobo solitario. Su pasión es la música, quiere que sus letras se hagan notar y tener la mejor banda de todo Japón.

Sus caminos se ven cruzados por una situación un tanto peculiar… nuevas experiencias y sentimientos empiezan a surgir mientras más se conocen, mientras más están junto al otro ¿Sera que el amor entrara a sus vidas? ¿O dejaran pasar la oportunidad de cambiar sus destinos?

* * *

_**Asahi-chan se me vino a lo que llamo cerebro después de escuchar a Paramore, Linkin Park y Evanescence. Espero os guste, nunca mejorare con mis prólogos. Dejad su opinión por favor**_

**ChristyAliceKuran**


	2. Nuevo día, nueva pesadilla

_Bueno... he aquí mi grandiosa idea... disculpen si no esta muy bien planteado, el proyecto lo hice a las carreras._

**_Kuroko no basuke no pertenece._**

* * *

Un nuevo día se alza ante el Instituto Fukuda Sougou, casi todos los estudiantes iban directo a sus clases después de sacar de los casilleros lo necesario.

-¡A un lado! ¡Muévete! –Paso empujando un chico de cabello gris oscuro con rastas a otros que caminaban a sus clases. Así fue haciendo con los demás, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, los apartaba por igual- ¡Quítate estorbo! –Lanzo a alguien a los casilleros, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tirado de cara en el suelo con alguien pisándolo-

-Quítate tú, bastardo –Se puso a la defensiva una de las personas que había empujado, una chica más baja, con cabello color naranja y ojos verdes. Su voz era muy seria, grave pero no por eso menos femenina*-

-M-maldita… ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! –Pregunto levantándose completamente cabreado-

-¿Yo?, Nadie en especial, solo soy una persona que se defiende de bastardos busca-problemas –Respondió simple, encogiendo los hombros-

-Tch… -La ignoro y se fue de allí, con un humor más negro que el mismo negro-

-Asahi ¿Esta bien? –Se le acercó un chico, de cabello negro y ojos miel, mientras miraba el brazo de la chica, quien lo sobaba levemente adolorida-

-Sí, ese bruto no me lastimaría así de fácil, solo fue un golpe –Después ella tomo su abandonada mochila y se retiró a su clase, dejando olvidado el asunto. Pasaron las primeras clases y luego llego el receso-

~Narra Asahi~

Después del "incidente" de la mañana me fui a mi clase y llegada la hora del receso fui a comer a la azotea, que siempre estaba sola. Sentía la brisa en mi rostro, y eso me gustaba; pronto termine mi almuerzo y cerré los ojos esperando dormirme… no me fue posible ya que se oían unos gritos desde abajo

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! –Vitoreaban mientras unos tipos estaban agarrándose a golpes… por lo poco que pude ver uno tenía el cabello gris casi negro, además de que tenía rastas… creo que era el que me empujo en la mañana. Shougo creo que era su nombre, va en el equipo de básquet-

-Idiota… -Murmure, tome mis cosas y me fui al salón. Al llegar deje todo en mi pupitre y volví a salir; la pelea no cesaba asi que ¿Por qué no ir a ver? Aunque no fuese mi problema-

-¡Anda maldito! ¡Repítelo! -

-¡Cuanto quieras imbécil, eres un maldito gilipollas! –Oh no, no era cierto. Ese es mi amigo, Ichiro Tadashi-

-¡Ichiro! –Lo llame, para que parase la pelea de una vez-

-¿Asahi? –Se aproximó a mí, con el uniforme sucio, sangre saliendo de su nariz (por golpe) y un ojo morado

-He… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia? –Todos empezaron a reírse; baje la cara, avergonzada. Apreté mis puños y mi objetivo a atacar fue la cara de aquel tipo, lo logre, tan satisfactoriamente que hasta le rompí el labio-

-Si asi fuese ¿Qué más da?... –Respondí más fría que en la mañana, era obvio que estaba bastante enojada; nadie decía nada, se quedaron callados ante mi reacción tan agresiva- Arreglemos esto a tu manera… así que prepárate –Me gane una mirada desaprobatoria de Tadashi, pero apenas si la note, y antes de que me detuviera, me remangue el suéter sin cambiar mi expresión-

-Pelear con una chica, interesante. Está bien –Nos pusimos en posición y la pelea dio inicio… te enseñare que no es bueno meterse con Renji Asahi-

* * *

_Aquí termina el capitulo... una vez mas, disculpen si no lo planteo muy bien._

_*Hagan de cuenta que es al estilo de Ryuko Matoi de Kill la Kill._

_Sin mas por el momento, me retiro._

**ChristyAliceKuran.**


	3. Pelea y el nuevo sempai guitarrista

~Normal POV~

El más alto se lanzó a golpear el rostro de la peli-naranja, siendo fácilmente esquivado y detenido.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes, Haizaki? –Pregunto con un leve tono cínico, mientras propinaba y un golpe a su estómago-

-Apenas empiezo –Comento con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones. Aprovechando la condición de la muchacha tomo su brazo, lo torció provocando un gemido de dolor y con el pie logro derribarla. La tomo de la blusa ahora sucia y comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo-

-Maldición, es fuerte… pero no me voy a rendir ante este bastardo –Pensaba la chica que volvió a golpear su rostro, esta vez de ida y vuelta, aparentemente aturdiéndolo-

-¡Ja! Buen intento –Lo que no esperaba es que este aguantara ambos puñetazos con semejante fuerza, ahora él fue quien golpeo su rostro. Tomo su cabello, y casi la lleva a rastras solo por el mínimo detalle de que con su pierna le hizo caer

Ninguno parecía querer rendirse

-¿Qué es todo esto?... Haizaki, Renji, a la dirección –Con lo que no contaban es con la presencia de una sensei bastante molesta-

-… te salvo el árbitro, Kabocha* -Se levantó del piso y fue caminando con desgano hasta la oficina del director-

* * *

-Hmp… -Hizo lo mismo que el peli-gris, para que gastar lo poco que tenia de fuerza en insultarlo-

-¿Tienen idea de la gravedad del asunto? Si la maestra no hubiese intervenido hubiese terminado en algo malo… -El director hizo una pausa. Suspiro y miro específicamente a la muchacha- Nunca lo creí de ti… vuelve a casa, estas suspendida…-

-No es como si alguien me estuviese esperando… -Tomo su mochila y se giró. Antes de salir de la oficina preguntó- ¿De cuánto la suspensión?

-… una semana –Con esta respuesta se fue, dando un portazo ligero. Ahora el hombre se dirigió al muchacho, que estaba bien quitado de la pena- De todas las tonterías que has hecho, esta fue la peor-

-Ella inicio –Se encogió de hombros-

-No lo digo por eso, no sabes que tormentos está pasando, y provocándola solo lo empeora… vete a casa. Suspendido-

-Gracias y adiós –Despues de "despedirse" salio como si nada- "¿A qué se refería el viejo con lo de tormentos? Baa! Lo pienso mucho"–

* * *

/En algún lugar/

~Asahi POV~

Regrese a casa suspendida, lo que faltaba. Me encerré en mi cuarto, donde me dispuse a curar unos cuantos rasguños y poner hielo a mi rostro… maldito.

-Era eso o que vuelvan a burlarse de ti –Dije para mí misma. No es la primera vez que se reían asi, pero ya no iba a permitirlo, ya no soy la pequeña Asahi que siempre lloraba y se escondía para evitar los problemas-

-¡Renji, abre la puerta ya! –Escuche desde afuera de mi casa, vi por la ventana y allí estaban, Ichiro y una amiga de la secundaria que ahora iba en Kaijou, se trata de encantadora Yumiko Kaori, una chica alta (me rebasa por 9 cm), de cabello turquesa y ojos grises. Junto a ella estaba otro chico que a saber quién era, era más alto que ella, de ojos azul metálico y pelo negro corto con unas cejotas-

-Voy, solo cállate –Al momento de abrir entro como burro por su casa jalando a los 2 chicos del brazo y se sentó en el sofá-

-Me quieres explicar ¿Por qué te peleaste CON UN CHICO? –Hizo énfasis en lo último, odio que utilice el puto énfasis, y ella lo sabe. El chico que ni conocía iba a decir algo, pero la mirada fulminante de la oji gris lo hizo callar- ¿Y bien?

-En primera… ¿Quién es él? –Señale, este se le subieron los colores no por vergüenza, si no enojo-

-¡¿Sin honoríficos?! -¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso él es nuestro?…-

-Ya, ya Kasamatsu-sempai. Ren-chan, él es mi sempai de Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio –

-Un gusto… Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, el me provoco, si no hubiese abierto la boca con su estúpida bromita ahora estaría en la escuela aburriéndome en clases-

-Pero, es Shougo Haizaki tonta… y si no te hubieses metido en el lio, ahora también estuvieras en clase –Ahora iba mi querido amigo a dar su sermón de hermano mayor-

-E-esperen ¿Dicen Shougo Haizaki? –Asentimos- Demonios, ese tipo nunca mide a quien golpea-

-¿Lo conoce, sempai? –Pregunto Yumiko, algo confundida por su comentario-

-Sí, n-os enfrentamos en un pa-partido hace una semana… en fin… asegúrate d-e no me-terte mucho con él; nunca se mide, no im-porta si es un hombre o mu-mu-mujer –Es mi idea, o no sabe cómo comportarse con las chicas… yo creo que no-

-Gracias por el consejo… y ahora… ¿A que vinieron, a reprenderme por mi fantástica pelea o por otra cosa? –Pregunte arrastrando el pelo naranja de mi frente hacia atrás con la mano-

-Otra cosa ¿Recuerdas que nos faltaba una segunda guitarra en la banda? –Dijo Ichiro poniéndose enfrente de mi… maldito gigante-

-Si ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? –

-Pues aquí lo tienes –Señalo a Kasamatsu-

-Bien… ahora solo nos falta un bajista –Dijo Yumi, con su clásico entusiasmo… quien aguante su "extravagante humor" será o muy ciego o igualito a ella-

-Si… Kasamatsu-sempai ¿Qué tan bien toca? –

-¡T-toco bien! –Dijo entre nervioso y ofendido…

-Ok, no se amargue… mañana veremos eso. –

-Vale, pues viendo tu estado y lo de la banda, nos retiramos. No hagas cosas estúpidas ¿Vale? –Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta-

-No lo prometo –Y después de una mirada de advertencia por parte de Kaori se fueron. Volví a mi cuarto, me puse a escuchar a Yousei Teikoku y luego de un rato me quede dormida…-

* * *

**_*Kabocha significa calabaza, según un amigo que estudia japonés… y creo que todos entendemos a que viene eso xD_**

**_Espero les haya gustado…_**

**ChristyAliceKuran**


End file.
